Colourful Mist
by Chiku Chiku Dei
Summary: Aku ingin agar kau mendengarkan semua yang aku pikirkan. Tapi maaf, aku masih punya hal yang kurahasiakan padamu. Aku ingin kau selalu disini, bahkan sebelum maupun sesudah kabut berwarna-warni memudar dan menghilang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau berada di sisiku. "Hei, bolehkah aku selalu berada di sisimu?"


**Colourful Mist**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Chiku Chiku Dei**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast: Hidan & Yugito N.**

 **.**

 **AU**

* * *

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Aku kembali mengulang kalimat itu, entah sudah berapa kali. Kutenggelamkan kakiku dalam air sungai sembari menangkupkan kedua tanganku, dan mendongak menatap langit yang redup tanpa cahaya bulan. Dari tempat ini, dapat kudengar melodi indah para musisi jalanan yang mengalun dengan temaram dari sudut kota. Suara senar dan tuts piano beradu menambah keramaian suasana perkotaan. Angin musim semi berhembus, berjalan pelan dalam dedaunan.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Kini, dapat kulihat kabut berwarna-warni datang dan menghiasi hampir seluruh tempat. Warna-warni indah berpendar, membuat batas pandang terhalang. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, hal itu cukup mengganggu. Karena yang dapat dilihat hanyalah jalanan yang buram, tertutupi oleh kabut sejauh mata memandang.

Tapi tidak untukku. Aku menyukai kabut itu. Karena aku melihatnya. Aku melihat sosoknya dalam kabut berwarna-warni.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menguap. Kugerakkan kedua kakiku yang masih berada di dalam air untuk mengurangi rasa bosan yang sedikit menyerangku. Yah, sedikit.

"Yugito."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku kembali melihat sosoknya dalam kabut berwarna-warni.

"Hidan," ucapku disertai senyum kecil. "Konbanwa."

Kau mengangguk dan mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Konbanwa. Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ucapmu sembari menenggelamkan kakimu ke dalam sungai, sepertiku.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Hening menyelimuti. Kita terdiam satu sama lain, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Satu sisi dalam diriku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi sisiku yang lain memilih untuk diam saja. Aku melihatmu tenggelam dalam pikiranmu. Aku tak mau mengganggu. Namun, aku ingin agar kau mendengarkan semua yang aku pikirkan.

Tapi, maaf. Aku berbohong. Aku masih punya hal yang kurahasiakan padamu. Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Aku sangatlah lemah. Lebih lemah dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Jadi mengapa? Mengapa aku terus berpikir untuk selalu ada di sisimu? Apa karena semua kesedihan dan rasa sakitku yang kupikir tak akan pernah hilang, tapi saat bersamamu, semuanya seakan lenyap, hilang tak berbekas?

"Hei, Yugito," ucapmu sambil menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita ke rumah pohon!"

Aku menatapmu sebentar dan mengangguk, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahku denganmu. Kita berjalan melewati jalan setapak dimana batas pandang masih terhalang oleh kabut. Walau samar, aku dapat melihat rumah pohon yang kita berdua buat. Meskipun sederhana, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan, rasa nyaman di dalamnya.

Kau melepaskan peganganmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengambil cemilan kecil dan kerajinan tanganmu yang lupa kau bawa di rumahmu.

"Aku akan kembali."

Kau melangkahkan kakimu meninggalkan rumah pohon. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku pikir, tak ada lagi yang perlu kutakutkan. Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang akan kembali. Karena kau selalu berada di sisiku.

"ADUH! DASAR KAYU SIALAN!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Kebiasaan burukmu muncul lagi.

"Ah, maaf ya, Yugito. Itu keluar begitu saja."

Suara langkah kakimu beradu dengan suara serangga malam, bergesekan dengan rumput dan semak belukar. Aku memperhatikan dirimu dari belakang. Menyaksikanmu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, tertelan dalam pekatnya kabut.

Mataku melebar.

"TUNGGU, HIDAN!"

Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu hadir kembali. Sebanyak apapun aku berdoa dan memohon, aku masih saja dihantui oleh mimpi buruk. Sebanyak apapun aku melihatmu, sebanyak apapun aku memikirkanmu, aku selalu saja melihatmu menghilang, menjauh dan pergi menuju kegelapan. Mencoba menggapaimu sepertinya hal yang sia-sia. Mencoba menggantikan tempatmu sepertinya itu hal yang sama saja.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku, berharap semuanya akan berakhir. Tapi semuanya tetap sama. Kau tetap menghilang. Aku tidaklah berharga dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi mengapa? Mengapa aku harus takut jika kau akan pergi, menjauh dari kehidupanku? Mengapa harus takut, jika memang aku tidak berarti bagi dirimu?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku ingin lenyap!"

Suaraku menggema bersama angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Aku kembali meneriakkannya, kalimat yang selalu kuteriakkan saat aku kecil. Dimana aku sendirian dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang membenciku. Dimana aku sendirian tanpa kehadiran keluarga dan orang yang menyayangiku. Tapi aku menghentikannya begitu aku mulai mencari seseorang yang akan kutemui suatu hari nanti. Seseorang yang mau menerimaku. Dan aku menemukannya, yaitu dirimu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Aku tak mendengar apapun, bahkan suara angin sekalipun. Kau masih menghilang dalam kegelapan. Menyisakanku yang sendirian dalam kehampaan. Kembali pada duniaku yang sebelumnya. Dunia yang hampa, tanpa warna di dalamnya. Tapi...

"..to.."

Meskipun samar, aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Yugito.."

Aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang memanggil namaku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Hei, bolehkah jika aku memanggil namamu?

 **Puk!**

Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu menghilang. Aku tersadar, kembali pada duniaku yang baru, duniaku yang sebenarnya. Dunia indah, penuh dengan warna-warni dari kabut yang kusuka. Kini aku melihatnya. Aku melihat dirimu yang kembali dari dalam kegelapan dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku kembali melihat sosokmu dalam kabut berwarna-warni.

Kutahu, hal mengerikan itu, semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Jadi kumohon, untuk selamanya, aku tidak ingin memimpikannya lagi. Aku berdoa, semoga saat kau menggenggam tanganku, hal itu tak akan pernah berakhir. Dalam buramnya kabut dan air mata yang masih mengalir dari mataku, aku masih bisa melihatmu dengan jelas. Dalam warna dari manik ungu cerahmu yang menatap lembut diriku.

Tapi, sekarang, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apakah baik-baik saja jika aku memanggil namamu?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyamu penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..." aku menghentikan ucapanku. "Hidan, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku," lanjutku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hanya itu.

Karena penderitaan dan bekas lukaku, semuanya lenyap saat aku bersamamu. Aku begitu senang dan berpikir semuanya lebih baik seperti ini. Aku ingin kau selalu disini, bahkan sebelum maupun sesudah kabut berwarna-warni memudar dan menghilang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau berada di sisiku.

Aku menyadarinya. Dalam beberapa kata itu, aku telah menyampaikan semua yang aku pikirkan. Tak ada lagi yang kurahasiakan padamu. Aku telah memberitahukan semuanya padamu.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati kau dengan raut terkejut. Memberikanku tatapan tidak percaya dari dalam manik ungumu. Kemudian tatapanmu melembut, menampakkan seulas senyum dalam wajahmu.

"Tidak akan."

Mataku melebar.

Aku tak perlu takut lagi. Kekosongan dalam hatiku kini telah menemukan perasaanmu. Kau orang yang baik, bahkan sangat baik. Walaupun kata-kata kotor sering keluar dari mulutmu tanpa terkendali. Kuperhatikan wajahmu yang tersenyum. Dalam langkah pelan, kau membimbingku menaiki tangga menuju rumah pohon. Kita duduk di pintu dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke bawah. Aku bisa melihat gemerlap lampu jalanan dan kembang api yang meluncur dan mekar di langit Kumo.

"Hei," ucapku membuka pembicaraan dalam indahnya mahkota api yang menyebarkan warna dalam gelapnya malam.

"Huh?"

"Bolehkah aku selalu berada di sisimu?"

Kau hanya diam, tak memberiku jawaban. Membuatku ragu hingga dalam sekejap membuat harapanku sirna. Tapi aku mendapatkannya. Aku mendapatkan jawabannya begitu aku melihat guratan senyum yang tercipta di wajahmu.

Aku tersenyum sambil memegang kedua tanganmu, "Arigatou."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

Ya.. ff gaje pesanan Fura-san selesai dan akhirnya dipublish ^ '_' mereka berdua OOC kah, un? '_' Ini sebenarnya dari tugas cerpen yang idenya buat ff ini sebelumnya yang muncul saat memutar lagu, tapi cerpennya dibuat terlebih dulu dan di ff ini juga ada yang dirubah. Loh? '_' sudah. Hanya itu, un '_'


End file.
